User talk:Bioniclezilla76/Archive1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bioniclezilla76 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Stop adding the "Short stories of HF" category. It has nothing to do with those articles. OK? DeltaStriker 20:16, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Oops, I just noticed what the category page says. Sorry about that. But if you want my advice, pick one story and write it, then move on to the next. Side-by-side stories often don't work out well. DeltaStriker 20:24, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: The H Team Club As Acting Commander, I grant you membership. Unless there are objections from the others. I also deem it nessecary to continue Chapter Four, and I give you permission unless 21bub21 decides to finish it. You may start whenever. TW~ (talk) 20:58, January 15, 2013 (UTC)TW Start Ch. 4 over, actually. It'll help the transition. BTW, Zobort might not actually be dead, in case you wish to add him. He's kind of in hiding for a while, if you want. Do whatever as long as it sticks to the story. TW~ (talk) 21:04, January 15, 2013 (UTC)TW FYI: just because you start the chapter doesn't mean you have to finish immediately. Write "TBC" when you pause, just so we know that it's not over. It would be great if you occasionally publish it so that we can see the direction it's going and help if needed. TW~ (talk) 21:12, January 15, 2013 (UTC)TW Re:Infobox You type into the image box. DeltaStriker 22:11, January 15, 2013 (UTC) H Team Chapter 4 It's pretty good. Just don't make it actually end. TW~ (talk) 15:51, January 19, 2013 (UTC)TW Great changes, looks interesting. TW~ (talk) 16:37, January 19, 2013 (UTC)TW Published, as in, an actual printed book that you could purchase at Wal-Mart? It might, but it would probably have to be liscined by LEGO. TW~ (talk) 18:26, January 19, 2013 (UTC)TW Yes. Go to the page and write the story under Chapter Four. The 'preview' will stay on the Club page, while the actual chapter will be written by you on the actual story page. TW~ (talk) 18:48, January 19, 2013 (UTC)TW ThatDudeProductions I can't seem to find ThatDudeProductions on this site. If he/she wanted to join the Club, they could, but they would have to put in a formal request themselves. TW~ (talk) 23:49, January 22, 2013 (UTC)TW Hi, I've noticed that you have left me alot of messages and I never reply... Sorry :P Still getting used to using this XD First of all: Thanks for all the kind messages you have been leaving me. I appreciate it! Second: I didn't read the manual of style yet, I will be sure to though. Thanks for making me aware of this. Last: Of course you can use my characters in stories :) Just make sure to give credit where it is deserved :)TheDudeProductions (talk) 21:30, January 25, 2013 (UTC)TheDudeProductions Chapter Five You will not be writing Chapter Five. Wikishmid is assigned Chapter Five. If he does not respond, it will be Povak, then myself. If all three of us decline, then you may write Chapter Five. TW~ (talk) 02:32, January 31, 2013 (UTC)TW RE: sure. you just have to put this under it: Copyright Wikishmid 2010 © All right reserved. No parts of this image may be used or reproduced by any means, graphical, electronic, or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, taping, or by any information retrieval system without the written permission of the publisher except in the case of brief quotations embedded in critical articles and reviews. Actually, NVM about including that last part. You can use it and if anyone asks, I made it. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 02:36, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Re: Fluff edits If he's fixing spelling and grammar, it's okay. If anything, we should be thanking him for cleaning up the pages. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 22:06, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks I don't know if you're aware, but you've helped me delete a whole bunch of old cleanups and stubs that have passed under the radar! Most of the pages you leave messages on haven't been edited since early 2012. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 23:08, February 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: Use as many pics as you want, no need to inform me. I post many pics at a time as well. McF4rtson!!! AFTERWORLDS! 04:12, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Hello It appears you have some sort of one-sided feud with bub; he doesn't have any negative feelings about you. Could you explain why? [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 19:23, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Alright, well, be careful with those jokes. Sometimes it seems like you're being aggressive towards him. Also, he does that on every moc show-off blog; tells the author the techniques he uses. Most others do it too, but never say things like 'Here's how I do it'. Instead, they say things like 'Here are some tips: '. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 01:59, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Talk Pages Recently, I've noticed that you've been using them to put comments. That's 100% ok. However, you also sometimes say that the article is bad, but not do anything about it. If you're going to talk the talk, walk the walk as well. McF4rtson!!! AFTERWORLDS! 04:05, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Re:Corrior I'll check out the Template. Probably some error in the coding. DeltaStriker 19:37, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the correcting, my friend. May I ask you to give me some hint about making a gallery, where all the pictures about Greol is being stored. Also, sorry for my bad english, I am living in Hungary. Is there any Hero Factory RPG that is not dead? Or if you agree, we should create one. Greol (talk) 14:16, February 18, 2013 (UTC)Greol I cant do it..... Look up my page for what happens, when I try to add the gallery.... Greol (talk) 14:55, February 18, 2013 (UTC)Greol BZ, it's not a blog talk page. It's a talk page for a subpage pf my userpage. DeltaStriker 22:10, February 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: That's because of the writer template. When you add it, a category with your username is added. It's so people can keep track of all of your pages easier. NEEDS MOAR BLUE!! Wikishmid 04:19, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello. The pictures about Greol is now in a separated gallery. Go to the bottom and you will see Greol's gallery . Click on it and you can see the pictures. But still, LDD has not been received an update *angry yell*. So that means I cant post pictures about his second Hero form and about his sword. May Greol can be friend with one of your OC Hero? Greol (talk) 09:29, March 2, 2013 (UTC)Greol RE: Why do you want me to credit you in Infernum? I've told you that the story is dead already. Several times. McF4rtson!!! AFTERWORLDS! 01:13, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Preferably not. He won't be around by then. Please reread the above message. Article Talk Pages Hey there. I've been noticing that, lately, you're going around writing stuff about MOCs on the talkpages of articles. Stuff like: *Talk:Mick Hardwire *Talk: Natalie Breez (21bub21) *Talk:Gravity Queen - Now this is just silly Now, I hate to say it, but that's actually in violation of Talk Page Policy as "Article Talk Pages must be used for discussing changes to the articles only. All general discussions must be fielded in a forum, or blog." I would prefer it if you didn't post comments about the actual creation unless there is already an existing discussion going on. If you create a talk page with just a few words saying "omg this guy is sooooooo cool!!!" then nobody will comment and the article will not get a proper discussion topic. Furthermore, in future, please do not edit other people's User Pages, like you did here. It's a good housekeeping edit, but the only reason that template would have been on the page in the first place would be because the automatic Wikia welcoming function put it there and does so for all new user pages. Thank you. OK, good on you for taking action, but please notify us properly. Us admins are itching to use our DELETE! button and any excuse we are given to delete a page will earn you our eternal gratitude. XD I can put your Gust BRAIN ATTACK creation on the page, but it won't be considered official as Gust will.... (how should I say this?) ... not be around Hero Factory by the end of Dance in the Flames. Still, I'll put your picture on the page and credit you with its creation. :P You can fix that yourself. That's happened because you've unticked the box that says "Comments" while you were editing the page. If you retick that box you should be able to resolve the problem. Additionally, I've seen the Loki think in the Recent Changes. As far as the site rules of concerned, there's nothing wrong with taking inspiration from a comic or book. However, this is a step above inspiration and I will be keeping a close eye on the Loki article as it mentions elements of the BIONICLE storyline as well, which isn't allowed on this wiki. I'll give it a stub template and if the offending content isn't removed in 3 days (which I seriously doubt it will) then I'll delete it. Thank you for pointing it out. Commenting Problem solved. Apparently, the "Comment" button was unchecked, so no one could add comments. It was most likely because you accidently clicked it at one point. If not, then it does randomly happen at times. Nothing big, though. :) [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 00:27, March 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Comments I have no idea. The comment box isn't there? EDIT: SS7 is a ninja NEEDS MOAR BLUE!! Wikishmid 00:35, March 12, 2013 (UTC) New userpage pics Just wanted to comment. Dang, those are some pretty creative pics you just added to your page! The western one is clever, and the Savage Planet one makes me think "Karda-Nui meets Le-Wahi plus Hero Factory!" Finally, why didn't I think of an HF Rahkshi!?! Epic pics, that is all. :-P I am[[User:OonieCacola|''' Oonie']] 03:12, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Please don't spam the edit summary box with things like "''J,ghilgkhki,kkcdkdkjjjjjdjjdjdjjjdaixjmuekmjop." It's very irritating and unprofessional. Regards, It's common sense and misuse of the Summary option. Don't do it again. User Page Ownership OK, I'm seeing a lot of stuff on your Userpage that I don't think is yours to display. There are several images that I know for sure aren't yours. Do you have the expressed permission from the creators of these images? If so, I will need to see some proof or the offending content will be removed and deleted. RE: Ok, I'll have the pic ready soon. As for the Brauns thing, this is a Custom wiki. Do whatever you want! McF4rtson!!! AFTERWORLDS! 20:35, March 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: I need the title of the story. McF4rtson!!! AFTERWORLDS! 20:46, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Here you go. I'm still waiting for a response on my previous message, entitled: User Page Ownership. I know you're online. You have three days to give me a valid reason why the offending content should not be removed. If you don't give me proper evidence or don't respond then it the images will be deleted. I mean removed as in removed from the wiki. Deleted. RE: Yes, there actually is a "major cleanup" template, but I haven't formatted it yet. However, instead of making more templates and you just pasting them everywhere, I suggest you simply deal wiht it yourself. Put in infoboxes, some info, etc. etc. etc. McF4rtson!!! AFTERWORLDS! 22:40, March 24, 2013 (UTC) But only info that is from related pages. DeltaStriker 23:50, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Question from a rookie Hi, I want to ask something, how do you find the hero core locking clamps? I've been searching my LDD and I didn't even find a clue of it. HeroSpartan777 (talk) 11:49, March 25, 2013 (UTC)